Tus Ojos
by Ieliania Greenleaf
Summary: Tus ojos sostienen el cielo, tus ojos me hacen débil y no se porque. Cada cosa que dices hace que quiera salir corriendo, si mis lágrimas cayeran una a una, ¿las verías relucir? [Descontinuada]


**Disclaimer: **Bueno a mi no me pertenecen los personajes, sin embargo tampoco se a quien, así quien le pertenezca, pues solo los pido prestados por unos momentos.

**Resumen:**Tus ojos sostienen el cielo, tus ojos me hacen débil y no se porque. Cada cosa que dices hace que quiera salir corriendo, si mis lágrimas cayeran una a una¿las verías relucir?

**Pareja: **LeónxHaydee (OC)

**A/N: **Antes de que se den la vuelta nada mas por la pareja, bueno al menos léanla antes de decidir que no les gusta nada mas por eso, es como una oportunidad de abrir sus mentes a algo nuevo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1)**Esta fic es un reto que una amiga me dio, yo no soy tan fan de este anime pero para complacerla a ella, dado que es una gran amiga la voy a complacer y ella quería un LeónxOC así que aquí la complazco.

**2)**Me he dado cuenta que el fandom lo reina la idea de LeónxSora, personalmente no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja, pero no creo que lo sean la verdad no les vi mucho interés, el único que pude notar que si estaba enamorado era Ken de Sora y de ahí no me di cuenta de nadie mas. Fans de esta pareja no me odien por esto, pero la verdad ellos no me cuadran mucho, pero si ha ustedes les gusta pues yo no soy nadie para decirles lo contrario y acepto su opinión con respecto a ella.

**3)**No me acuerdo mucho de este anime así que lo haré según me recuerde y lo que mi amiga me diga, así que si me equivoco en algo díganme.

**4)**Reviews son bien recibidos, pero no flames después de todo a ningún autor que ha puesto su empeño en un trabajo le gusta recibirlos así que dejen su opinión de una manera respetuosa y no insultiva.

**5)**El porque del titulo del fic, bueno dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y aquí planeo mostrar que tan cierto es.

Bueno el primer capitulo es antes de que la historia pase y bueno ya saben el rollo, en fin lean y dejen un review si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia.

* * *

"**Tus Ojos"**

_Prologo._

El sol brillaba con todo su resplandor en ese día, haciéndolo un día perfecto de verano para todos. El extenso e interminable mar de un azul claro y maravilloso se extendía tranquilo en la distancia, el sonido de las olas levemente chocando contra algunas de las formaciones rocosas de la bahía era relajante y suave.

Una delicada y fresca brisa marina soplo haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran con el vaivén que este producía, unos ojos tristes e inocentes, de un color dorado que rivalizaban hasta el mismo sol, miraban como las olas iban y venían acariciando la playa de blanca arena en un ciclo interminable que había sucedido desde el principio de los tiempos y que permanecería así para siempre.

De alguna manera ella era igual que el mar, siempre constante y predecible, todos la conocían, o al menos creían hacerlo, como la palma de sus manos, pero como el mar ella también guardaba sus secretos y misterios, unos que solo una persona en toda la faz de ese mundo había podido conocer, una persona que no era tan diferente a ella pero al contrario de ella, esta persona había sido libre, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones con lo poco que tenia.

Había sido por esa misma razón por la que ella había llegado a tenerlo en gran aprecio y estima tanto a él como a su hermana, por eso a ella le dolió tanto como a él cuando ella murió de una manera tan fatal, después de todo había sido ella la que había hecho posible que ellos dos se conocieran en primer lugar, dado que fue ella la que la encontró vagando perdida y la llevo con su hermano mayor, después de eso habían pasado su tiempo en la compañía del otro…

Después de todo los tres tenían el mismo sueño…un sueño que fue destruido de una manera muy trágica por el destino que había decidido jugar con ellos.

Una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su joven y hermoso rostro cuando recodo a la siempre feliz y optimista Sofie, la chica que nunca se daba por vencida y que soñaba con un escenario donde no hubiera envidia sino que fuera solo el unir los corazones de las personas, sin duda su persona era muy adictiva para hacerte sentir mejor, ella fue la mejor amiga que ha podido pedir y tener.

Su hermano, León, era otra historia, era obvio que su relación con Sofie era muy grande después de todo eran solo ellos y él soñaba con lograr el sueño de su hermana. Sin duda él era una persona muy especial, silencioso y serio, solo hablaba de una manera normal y hasta hacia bromas con las personas en las que mas confiaba, y ella había tenido el honor de ser una de ellas, después de todo él le había dicho que había sido cada nuevo misterio y secreto que descifraba de su persona la que lo atraía mas a su persona.

Esos habían sido tiempos felices, hasta que el destino jugó su mala pasada con ellos al arrebatarle la vida a Sofie y de alguna manera destruir parte de su existencia, la imagen de Sofie en esa cama de hospital era uno de sus peores recuerdos, el encierro de León también lo fue, pero tomado las cosas con calma lo había logrado sacar poco a poco…hasta que el destino jugó otra mala jugada en ellos.

Después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver, claro que sabia todo lo que habían dicho sobre él, sabia que había sido llamado el dios de la muerte y considerado casi un demonio, a pesar de ser un gran acróbata no podía encontrar una compañera para esto y las que habían tratado terminaban con fracturas muy graves o algunos decían que hasta habían muerto, el hecho de que él hubiera terminado de esa forma fue su culpa y la de nadie mas.

Fue ella la que le prometió que seria su nueva compañera de ahora en adelante, no tratando de suplantar a Sofie porque eso nunca pasaría, y que entre los dos harían que el sueño de Sofie se materializara y él había aceptado y confiado en su promesa y ella lo había decepcionado, los recuerdos de ese día aun estaban intactos…

Sus ojos se cerraron y de inmediato las imágenes de ese día invadieron su mente…

**Flash back**

_Nada parecía fuera de lo normal y todo parecía estar en orden, los trapecios habían sido revisados y estaban en perfectas condiciones, el único inconveniente era que no había una red de seguridad debido a un pequeño incidente que había pasado el día anterior._

_Muchos les dijeron que era mejor que ese día no practicaran, pero ambos estaban confiados en sus habilidades y en la seguridad de los trapecios, y ese fue su error._

_Decidieron que no harían nada muy complicado, si hacían algo muy complejo podría resultar en un accidente sin la red de seguridad, así que decidieron hacer algo sencillo._

_Con gran facilidad ella se balanceo en el trapecio y empezó a tomar un poco de velocidad, un extraño sonido llamo su atención por unos segundos miro hacia arriba antes de posar su mirada en su compañero y darse cuenta que el estaba listo, sin prestarle atención al sonido tomo mas impulso y justo cuando se preparaba para dejarse ir, entendió lo que ese sonido significaba._

_De repente y para la sorpresa de ambos el trapecio en el que ella se encontraba se desprendió de sus fundaciones en el techo de su lugar de entrenamiento, de impulso se impulso hacia delante para tratar de tomar la mano que él rápidamente le había ofrecido, sin embargo le falto mas impulso y quedaron tan solo con unos meros centímetros de diferencia, sus ojos se abrieron completamente en terror mientras un grito escapo de sus labios cuando la inevitable ley de gravedad la impulso hacia abajo._

_Se sintió como si fuera cámara lenta, el menos así se sintió la caída fue como si se tardara un eternidad en caer, solo sintió como su cuerpo impactaba exactamente con unos materiales de construcción que había en su improvisado y temporal gimnasio de entrenamiento, para al fin tocar el suelo, no supo que paso después solo un punzante y agudo dolor en su cabeza antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad._

_Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró en el hospital y con la noticia que había estado inconsciente por una semana, le había tomado dos semanas mas el salir del hospital y una mas en recuperarse por completo…al menos físicamente porque mentalmente le tomo mucho mas…requirió casi de dos meses antes de al fin decidirse ir al trapecio de nuevo y cumplir su promesa._

_Y si había regresado al trapecio pero por media-hora se había quedado parada en la plataforma, sus manos en el trapecio y sus ojos fijos en el suelo, y aunque ya había red de seguridad el temor seguía ahí, grabado para siempre en su memoria. Su respiración se agito y vino con mas rapidez, sus manos dejaron ir el trapecio y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con un pequeño sollozo cayo en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus manos, simplemente no podía hacerlo no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo…_

_Y no lo hizo…nunca mas…_

**End of Flashback**

Después de eso y a su miedo ya no quiso volver al trapecio y se fue sin decirle ni una palabra a León, incapaz de mirarle al rostro y decirle que no podría cumplir con la promesa y ni el sueño de Sofie, no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para verle a la cara y decirle la verdad, simplemente opto por huir y nunca mas regresar…

Es por eso que esa mala fama que él tuvo como dios de la Muerte y el demonio del escenario había sido su culpa y la de nadie mas, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de decirle cara a cara que ya no tenia el valor necesario para regresar a un trapecio y mucho menos ser su compañera, esa fama tan negra no hubiera recaído sobre él.

Al menos, se sentía satisfecha, que esa fama se había extinguido una vez que se unió al escenario Kaleido y Sora Naegino se había convertido en su nueva compañera, la compañera que ella fue incapaz de ser para él, se sentía feliz de que él pareciera estar encaminando su vida tan bien sin ella.

Cuantas veces había pensado ella en regresar con él y hacer las pases y empezar de nuevo su amistad y lograr su sueño…muchas…es mas una vez casi lo había logrado…

Ella había ido hasta el escenario Kaleido, el día del estreno de la obra de "El Lago de los Cisnes" dispuesta ha hablar con él al final, pero al ver el espectáculo y ver la manera en la que él y Sora actuaban, le trajo una punzada de dolor al encontrarla tan familiar a la forma en la que León y Sofie solían hacerlo, sin embargo fue al ver que al fin León había logrado conseguir la "Técnica Angelical" lo que decidió todo para ella…

Como todas las personas ahí presentes, sintió la paz de la que Sofie tanto había hablado y el escenario libre de envidia que ella tanto había deseado al ver a tantos artistas trabajando juntos en el escenario, su corazón estaba feliz al ver que al fin el sueño que tanto habían esperado se había vuelto realidad. Con una pequeña sonrisa ella se puso de pie y con elegancia empezó a salir de la fila en la que había estado sentada para salir del escenario.

Al final de las gradas se detuvo y volvió a ver al escenario, la sonrisa aun presente en su rostro y sabiendo que no la miraba, pero ella quería pensar si, flexiono su brazo hacia arriba e hizo un gesto de despedida que duro solo unos segundos, antes de colocar su brazo en la posición actual darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. Por más que le doliera el nexo que aun la conectaba a León era ese sueño pero ahora que lo había logrado esa conexión había sido rota y ella ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Después de eso se había dedicado al deporte en el que había estado entrenando durante tanto tiempo, lentamente se puso de pie sacudió la arena de su falda y camino de nuevo a la lujosa limosina que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

"Lista para irse, señorita Haydee?" Un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años le pregunto amablemente.

"Si, Ralph, estoy lista" Ella le contesto con su característica sedosa y suave voz, que siempre reflejaba un tono de melancolía y dolor que nadie podía entender "Gracias, por esperarme"

"De nada" Ralph rápidamente le abrió la puerta trasera "Señorita"

"Muchísimas Gracias" Haydee agradeció de nuevo.

Con su elegancia característica ella ingreso al vehículo y después de haberse acomodado en el asiento trasero, Ralph cerró la puerta y camino al asiento del chofer. Sus ojos de nuevo pasaron al mar que se extendía en la distancia admirándolo por ultima vez, al día siguiente emprendería un viaje que la llevaría de nuevo al lugar donde esa conexión se había roto, solo esperaba no encontrarlo mientras estuviera ahí.

* * *

Lo admito esta algo raroso, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero yo digo que pare alguien que esta escribiendo por primera vez en KS no esta tan mal creo, espero haber puesto la técnica bien porque la verdad no me acuerdo del nombre.

Pregunta¿En donde queda el escenario Kaleido? Me refiero al país, se que es Estados Unidos, pero donde exactamente.

Dejad reviews, pero no me critiquen la pareja, talvez si me gusta como va esto, escriba otra y que sea LeónxSora para ver como sale.


End file.
